My Own Bed
by gloriousanon
Summary: Bruce longs for somebody to share intimacies with, and on his own terms. Slightly angsty, rating for language and sex. Slashy with a touch of fluff. Reviews are greatly appreciated and recommended for your health. Bruce/Tony and Bruce/Darcy.


**My Own Bed**

Bruce longs for somebody to share intimacies with, and on his own terms. Slightly angsty, rating for language and sex. Slashy with a touch of fluff. **Reviews** are greatly appreciated and recommended for your health.

* * *

Bruce is a voyeur.

It's an understatement in the way that he isn't a sexual voyeur. Not necessarily by choice; if he were able to find a peek of flesh, he might stare even harder.

His eyes become a problem in the lab. Tony is mere feet away from him (though being yards away won't ward off Bruce's lingering glances, either) and doing any number of tasks. He especially likes it when Tony paces the lab, grabbing at ideas quite literally with his restless hands. Hands that worked tirelessly, strong, sure of themselves. He likes Tony's hands. He likes thinking of what Tony's hands could do to his body. He can't help the blush that spreads over his cheeks as he pictures them tweaking and stroking.

Tony always seems to know when Bruce is thinking about these things, and smiles coyly. He cocks an eyebrow and says, "Hey, Banner - hot in here?" His smile changes into a knowing smirk, and Bruce realizes that he also likes Tony's mouth. Before any more thoughts have a chance to form, Bruce mumbles a response and tries to focus on the computer screen before him. Tony's eyes are still searing his flesh; Bruce can feel it tingling on his neck. It's not as bad as the feeling of seeing the object of his desire share affection with his husband.

* * *

Tony has been married to Steve for mere months. Steve is overjoyed and full of love, love that he can finally share. He shares often, and with superhuman vigor that Tony appreciates and, more than that, craves. Tony has never bottomed for anyone except Steve.

Pepper is still Tony's best friend, the relationship having fizzled quickly after the invasion. Often, Tony and Steve go out to lunch with Pepper. Pepper knows all of their secrets - ones they share, and ones they don't. She knows that Steve hates it when Tony watches female pornography. She knows that Tony thinks Steve's oral sex skills aren't yet up to par.

She does not know about Bruce.

* * *

Bruce's cheek is warm against the heat of a computer screen. The entire surface of this particular desk is potentially a screen - one that, Tony assured him, would not crack or break under even ten times their weight. Bruce does not have time to appreciate the workmanship and thought put into it as Tony palms his cock. Tony strokes it slowly and out of tune to his own thrusts, burying himself inside of Bruce.

"_Tony_..."

Bruce's strained voice makes Tony's hips snap forward too quickly and he groans. "Gunna make me cum if you keep that up."

"Isn't that the point?"

Tony laughs and leans down to press a kiss over Bruce's spine.

* * *

A lot of people-shuffling is happening in the tower. With Coulson rehabilitated, and much of the tower damage repaired, SHIELD is able to move business along as usual. Today there are some newcomers involved with some case from New Mexico; they're friends of Selvig's. Jane and Darcy.

The pair shuffles into the tower holding boxes and wearing smiles. The gang escorts them and their packages into the tower and mingles.

Jane is sweet and kind. She is small and laughs easily, and Bruce warms up to her. He's excited for new people to _science_ with. Darcy is just as brilliant, and to Bruce, even more beautiful than Jane. Darcy is small and shapely and vivacious. He cracks a hint of a smile as she sashays her way into the room. It falters as soon as he notices Tony ogling her and going out of his way to help her.

* * *

"Tony."

Bruce's sigh is easily unheard in the midst of their heavy breathing. Tony is struggling to unbutton Bruce's shirt, and rips it open with an exasperated growl. Bruce's cock twitches at the sound.

"Gotta take you shopping, Banner. Right after I take you _here_."

"To-"

Bruce is cut off by Tony's mouth, and his tongue is dancing against his own and the sparks it ignites deep in his belly cannot be ignored. It's only when Tony pulls away to take his own shirt off that Bruce regains his breath and clings to his train of thought. "Tony."

"Yeah?"

"Can't we do it somewhere else?"

Tony gives him an amused look. "Like...? Outside? I mean, you know that -"

"- that we can't get caught. Yeah, I know." Bruce's tone is harsher than he meant for it to be, and Tony's expression hardens. Bruce sighs. "I mean - look, I'm sorry. What I wanted to suggest was _my _room."

"Your room?" Tony laughs. It stings Bruce. "We can't really go anywhere, Banner. We can't really take a lot of chances."

"No chances. I guess your guys' bedroom isn't within the realm of _chances_."

Bruce focuses on the memory of them in Tony's penthouse, in his bedroom - the one he shared with Steve, for chrissakes - and how Tony had kept him there most of the night. Steve was states away helping S.H.I.E.L.D. with a little mission. Tony smirks as if he is also remembering. "Oh, _Christ_, Banner, that was a one-time deal, okay?"

Bruce gapes at him. "One-time deal?" They stand inches apart instead of being tangled into each others' limbs, as they were only minutes ago. It makes Bruce's body ache. "Tony, it was _not_ just one time." Tony huffs impatiently and rolls his eyes.

"Oh, okay, you know - _whatever_. This is so ridiculous."

"It's ridiculous that I want to make love in my own bed for once?"

Tony barks out a mean laugh. "We're not _making love_, Banner... we're just fucking." His smile disappears slowly and he fixes Bruce with a weird look. "_Steve_ and I make love, Bruce. We're... you know. In love." Each word hits Bruce harder than he thought it would. He'd imagined this very situation too many times, worrying, dreading. Now that it's here, happening, he realizes that he never imagined it could hurt so much. Tony's fingers are crawling nervously, and Bruce can read the stark panic in his eyes, clearer than day.

The pain in Bruce's stomach makes him want to double over as Tony awkwardly picks up his shirt and walks out of the lab.

He forces himself to re-dress and walk himself to his room.

* * *

"You've got to cut the shit, Bruce."

Tony is practically glaring. His voice is low and intimidating. Bruce shrugs and takes his glasses off to clean them. He observes that dealing with Tony is a lot easier on him if he's harder to clearly see. "What are you talking about?"

He doesn't look, but he can hear a sharp hiss as Tony sucks in his breath. Tony's anger makes a dark part of Bruce feel better, and he bites back a small smile. "This. Is _not_ funny. Quit acting like I fucking _dumped _you and go back to normal. Steve's starting to notice you avoiding me. Cut the shit," Tony says.

Bruce puts his glasses back on and glances at Tony. He nods lightly and returns to his business, acting as if Tony didn't exist. Tony lingers a moment longer before turning on his heel and marching sulkily out of the room. Bruce smiles to himself.

* * *

"Oh my god."

Bruce whips his head around as the voice startles him. Darcy is there, barely contained in a small white towel. Bruce has to force his eyes to stay up on her face and not at the delicious peeks through the towel at her body. He touches the knot on his own towel, hanging loosely about his hips, for reassurance. "Uh - hey," he manages.

Darcy turns a few shades red and bites her lip. Bruce wants to bite it for her.

She smiles coyly and shakes her head a little, as if shedding her modesty, and laughs. "Well, I _thought_ I was headed into the women's locker room, but this will do just fine," she quips. Bruce smiles crookedly at her and enjoys the flush of warmth in his chest (and tries to ignore the other, more pressing warmth further below).

"Nothing exciting here, unfortunately," Bruce demurred.

"Mmm, I'd be declined to disagree. I like 'em hairy and muscley," she teases. Bruce laughs shyly and turns back to his locker. After a moment of silence, he turns back to her and she holds a hand up. "Well, I'm Darcy. Nice to meet you - _very_ nice." Her laughter echoes as she exits the locker room.

* * *

Darcy comes by the lab more and more often. At first she toys with the various random items while they chat - spare robot parts; tools; beakers and vials; safety equipment. Soon she quits acting as if she's interested in the lab itself and gets to know Bruce, little by little. She is easy to speak to, and hilarious.

And brilliant.

And enchanting.

Bruce becomes quiet a lot when Tony pops in. Darcy cannot pinpoint why she begins to dislike Tony so much.

* * *

"_Mister Banner, Mister Stark is requesting your presence in the conference room._"

"There are lots of conference rooms, JARVIS..."

"_Right. Sir, Conference Room B on Level 21. My most sincere apologies_."

Bruce rolls his eyes at the A.I.'s sass and turns to Darcy. "Sorry, Darc. I don't know what he wants."

"I don't, either," she mutters. Bruce watches her disappointment out of the corner of his eye. It makes his heart beat just a touch faster. He reaches out and touches her shoulder. She flinches at first, but only out of surprise. When Bruce moves his hand, she tops it with her own tiny one. She smiles and strokes his knuckles with her fingertips. His breath catches in his throat.

And then she takes her hand away and averts her gaze. Bruce forces a smile. "Be back soon. If you're not sick of me."

Darcy looks up at Bruce as he stands to leave. "I could never get sick of you."

Bruce feels somehow lighter and less anxious about Tony.

* * *

Tony is inebriated. He nurses a glass of scotch as Bruce enters the conference room. Nobody else is there, Tony's feet propped up on the dark wooden table. Bruce rests his hands on the smoothness of its surface and sighs. "What's up?"

"What's with you and Tits?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and that busty new girl. What's her name; Dana. Darlene."

Bruce removes his hands from the table, unwilling to touch the same object as Tony. "Her name is Darcy." The hardness in his voice is clear to the both of them. Tony scoffs and swishes his drink. "Knew it," he mumbles into the glass. Bruce glares at him.

"Knew what?"

"You _like_ her."

"Okay..." Bruce shakes his head in confusion. "What the hell is it to you?"

Tony isn't smiling anymore. He doesn't answer for a long, awkward moment. Bruce is dying to get away from him, but the polite part of him keeps him grounded. Bruce flinches when Tony finally talks.

"Just get out of here. Nevermind."

* * *

"What's up with you and Tony?"

The question itself sounds innocent, but Bruce grimaces to himself thinking of all the answers to it. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I don't know. Last week he called you into the conference room, remember? You weren't very happy afterward, and you guys never really talk..." She pauses and licks her lips. "I don't mean to butt in or anything. Sorry."

Bruce reaches out and touches her hand without thinking. Before he can find a way to take back the gesture, he notices Darcy's smile and he thinks, _why the hell not._ Her hands are impossibly soft. "Don't worry. I like talking to you, about... pretty much everything." Bruce feels himself blush. "I mean, you're really easy to talk to."

"So, then," she prods, "what's the deal? Lovers' spat?"

Bruce smiles tightly. "Something like that."

* * *

Darcy is the one who initiates the kiss.

At first it's soft and hesitant, but soon her fingers are curling into his hair and his glasses are being clumsily removed. She is moaning into the kiss, dear god, and her lips are so _soft_ and _full_ and the sound she makes when he bites her bottom one is enough to make him shudder with desire. She presses her palms against his chest and breathes, "Is this safe?"

"Safe?" Bruce can't think straight. All he can see is her flushed skin and the peek of her tongue between her lips. "What do you mean?"

"You won't... you know. Get angry?"

After a beat of silence, Bruce laughs. Darcy watches him with a confused smile. "What!"

"No, I'm fine. I can do this kind of thing." He strokes her cheek with his rough thumb. "I would never, ever hurt you."

Darcy feels as though her heart is soaring.

* * *

Tony finally begins to act normal again. He makes pointless small talk with Bruce sometimes in the labs, and smiles at him when passing each other in the halls. He is affectionate and kind to Steve more and more in public. He seems to have gotten over Bruce.

Bruce had been dreading this part, the finality of their 'breakup'. He tried to prepare for when he had to face the crushing sadness of losing Tony for good.

He instead feels relieved.

* * *

Bruce has had a rough day. There was a mistake in his lab work, and he was forced to backtrack for hours to find the root of the problem before being able to fix it. Other, smaller things added to his foul mood - spilling coffee, getting into a brief spat with Tony over equations, Clint making him anxious as he bounced off the walls. He likes Clint, but his level of insane hyperactivity was distracting, and quite frankly, annoying.

He finally reaches the door to his room at a quarter to four in the morning. He switches on the light and gasps as he notices a visitor.

Darcy is lying in his bed, underneath his blankets. Her hair is loose and silky against her naked shoulders. "D-Darcy... wow," he breathes. "What are you doing here?"

Darcy laughs. "Uh, well... I've gotten to know - and _love_ - your crazy smart brain. Now I want to get to know your crazy hot bod."

Now Bruce laughs. He admires her form, and how absolutely sexy she is. "Crazy hot bod, huh?"

"Show me."

Bruce stares at the perfect woman, a woman he enjoys, wanting him. Wanting him and his space, his bed. To share.


End file.
